


The Drawing

by theotherdudeperson



Category: Aqua Teen Hunger Force
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherdudeperson/pseuds/theotherdudeperson
Summary: Meatwad finds one of Shakes drawings and Shake is PISSED.
Relationships: Master Shake/Ignignokt
Kudos: 4





	The Drawing

Early one morning, after awaking from his slumber, Meatwad rolled into the living room, ready to see what was on TV. Shake was still asleep on the recliner, so Meatwad rolled quietly as not to wake him, but discovered a piece of paper on the floor along the way. He picked it up and studied it. There was a drawing on the paper of what appeared to be Shake and Ignignokt holding hands, with a heart around them. Meatwad gasped loudly, waking up Shake. They exchanged glances until Shake noticed the piece of paper Meatwad was holding. His heart dropped. He immediately went to grab it from Meatwad, but Meatwad rolled away with it.  
"DAMNIT, MEATWAD, COME BACK HERE WITH THAT PAPER! It's MINE. It's an important document and I need it back NOW." Shake yelled, desperately. Meatwad rolled back over to him.  
"So you admit you drew this?" Meatwad said, holding up the drawing. Shake stared at it for a moment, visibly embarrassed.  
"That's...that's not mine, actually. I thought it was something else."  
"Yeah, right." Meatwad said, "Who else would draw this?"  
"It was probably one of those moon people that drew it, I don't know. It's pretty disturbing stuff if you ask me."  
"They haven't been here in weeks! I would've found it by now if they'd left it here." Meatwad argued.  
"Yeah, exactly, you found it NOW."  
"That makes no sense."  
"YOU MAKE NO SENSE!"  
"What makes no sense is that you drew this picture!"  
"I did NOT draw that!" Shake yelled.  
"Shake and uhh... that green moon guy, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g-"  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, YOU TWO?! ITS 7:30 IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING!" Frylock yelled, floating into the room. He saw the paper in Meatwads hand.  
"Is this what y'all are fighting over?" He grabbed the paper from Meatwad with his fry. He looked at it for a moment, then looked back up at Shake specifically and smiled. Then he looked at Meatwad.  
"Meatwad, you weren't making fun of Shake's little drawing, were you?"  
"What keeps making you people think that this is MY drawing?!" Shake interupted.  
"Well I sure as hell didn't draw it, and it doesn't look like one of Meatwads drawings." Frylock said, studying the picture again, "This even looks like how you draw yourself!" There was silence for a brief moment.  
"I have to say, that is a VERY good representation of myself right there, but I did NOT draw it. OBVIOUSLY some very talented but sick individual decided to draw this and leave it here to spite me." Shake said. Frylock sighed.  
"Shake, if I may ask, what is so disturbing to you about this drawing?" Shake stared at the drawing Frylock had casually been holding up this whole time.  
"Well, first of all, I'm not gay. Second of all, what makes anyone think if I WERE gay, that I'd ever be interested in Ignignokt of all people. I mean, come on!"  
"Well, you remembered his name. I couldn't do that." Meatwad chimed in.  
"He's got a point; I didn't even remember his name until you said it just now." Frylock said.  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY, GOD every day I have to put up with you two picking on me. I feel so misunderstood... And now you're accusing me of being gay??? What's wrong with you people???" Shake yelled.  
"What's so wrong with being gay, anyways?" Frylock asked, but Shake just stood there for a bit, looking at the drawing.  
"I never said there was anything wrong with it. What's wrong is YOU accusing ME of being GAY when that's obviously not TRUE."  
"Shake, we're not accusing you of anything. Obviously, you drew this. So-"  
"SEE there you go AGAIN, accusing me of drawing that THING again whilst saying you aren't accusing me of anything. Hypocrite. Scum." Shake seethed.  
"Look, Shake, we don't care if you drew this thing or not. You're causing an argument over nothing-"  
"Well, you obviously DO care if you're insisting that I drew it."  
"GOD DAMNIT, SHAKE. Look, I didn't draw this, Meatwad didn't draw this, and no one else has been in the house in days, Shake. No one else I know draws like this, either." Everything was quiet for a moment.  
"So what if I drew it? Doesn't make me gay or anything." Shake said, breaking the silence.  
"He drew it! I knew it!" Meatwad said.  
"Shake... You know it's okay if you are gay, right?" Frylock mentioned.  
"Yea, bUT IM NOT GAY. I drew it out of friendship, that was all. You're just too dense to understand the intricate, deeply personal friendship between Ignignokt and I. You just wish you even had friends." Shake said. Frylock sighed again.  
"What do you mean 'deeply personal friendship', you barely talk to the guy! Just say you have a crush on him, already!"  
"Yeah!" Meatwad said. Shake stood there, staring at the carpet for a bit. He couldn't stop sweating.  
"Yea, maybe I get a little excited whenever he's around and I get this weird feeling in my chest like it's about to EXPLODE but that doesn't mean I have a CRUSH on him.... right? That's just a friend thing...I thought..."  
"Shake, I hate to break it to you, but those are both signs you might have a crush on somebody." Frylock said. But Shake just stood there, holding back everything.  
"Shake, are you....crying?" Frylock asked, noticing Shake tearing up.  
"NO IM NOT." Shake wiped away the pesky tears and migrated over to the recliner to sit back down. He was hoping he'd be left alone, but the other two came over to him.  
"Shake, we're here for you if you need someone to talk to." Frylock said.  
"I'm not." Meatwad said, rolling away into his room, and closed the door behind him.  
"Well, I'm here." Frylock said. Shake turned the TV on, with the volume all the way up.  
"Shake!"  
"I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you accuse me of being something I'm not all day, SHOO!" Shake diverted his attention to the tv.  
"Fine, be that way!" Frylock yelled, before shooting the TV with his eye lasers, causing it to explode.  
"WHAT THE HELL?? I WAS WATCHING THAT!!"  
"YEAH, WELL, I DONT LIKE BEING IGNORED!"  
"Why does it matter if Ignignokt is all I think about lately. That's not your business." Shake scoffed.  
"Well, you made it our business by leaving your drawing out for anyone to see!" Frylock paused, "Wait wait wait, hold up. You just admitted he's all you think about and you're still trying to tell me you don't have ANY feelings for him??"  
"MY DRAWINGS ARE PRIVATE AND MEATWAD SHOULD'VE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE HE PICKED IT UP!"  
"Okay, I get that, but can we address the other thing? The thing you JUST admitted to me?"  
"I didn't admit crap!"  
"You JUST said you think about Ignignokt literally all the time. Maybe that's something we should talk about?"  
"Maybe we should talk about the fact that yOU WONT MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!"  
"DAMNIT SHAKE, IM JUST TRYING TO HELP! Maybe, if you would tell me anything, I could help you, I don't know, maybe get somewhere with this whole Ignignokt thing?? Maybe I could invite him over or-"  
"PLEASE invite him GOD I'm begging you." Shake pleaded desperately.  
"So you admit you want to see him?"  
"NO, I just need to yell at him for leaving his stupid drawing here. That's all."  
"The drawing you JUST admitted you drew?"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"THATS IT , I'm inviting him and theres nothing you can do to stop me."  
"WAIT, NO, IM NOT READY!"  
"Too bad." Frylock quickly flew to his room, Shake shuffling after him. Frylock hastily signed into his computer and began phoning Ignignokt, when Shake burst into the room.  
"STEP AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER."  
"It's too late, Shake, the phone is already ringing."  
"DAMN YOU!" Shake reached for the mouse to try to hang up, but the Mooninites already picked up.  
"Hello, mooninites speaking."  
"Yes, this is Frylock." He said, as Shake ran to hide in the other room.  
"Oh, yes." Ignignokt said, "Fry Man, what can you do for us today?"  
"Well, we have all this booze sitting around, that no one's drinking-"  
"BOOZE?? We'll be right over." They hung up.  
"Well, that went easier than expected. Now to tell Shake the good news!" Frylock said to himself, floating into the living room, where he found Shake in the corner, banging his head against the wall, "Shake! The mooninites are coming!"  
"I don't care!" Shake yelled, continuing to bang his head on the wall.  
"Well, you will care when your little crush gets here!"  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, it's NOT a CRUSH! My feelings for him are purely platonic."  
"Whatever, Shake, continue to deny your feelings. But don't come running to me for advice when Ignignokt shows up and you don't know how to present yourself."  
"That's FINE!" Shake yelled and went back into the recliner, avoiding eye contact with Frylock.  
MEANWHILE....  
"You really think they're gonna have booze like they said?" Err questioned.  
"Of course they will! Has the Fry Man ever lied to us before?" Ignignokt said.  
"Well, you never really know with these guys. I mean, what if they're planning something?"  
"Oh, please. Like they're capable of planning anything. Obviously they have too much alchohol on their hands and they need someone to consume it for them."  
"Who just has extra booze lying around? If I were them I'd fucking drink it myself, not share it!" Err yelled, "I don't trust these guys, turn around!" Err fought Ignignokt for the controls but he was pushed away.  
"Err, just let me have this, please."  
"Have what? We keep going over there to mess with these guys, and for what? They don't even have anything worth stealing! You obviously just keep dragging me there because you're obsessed with seeing that stupid cup!" It was quiet for a moment, then Ignignokt turned to face Err.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"I read your diary! It's full of pages about how cool he is!" Err admitted.  
"EXCUSE ME?! Err, that is personal information, why would you read that?"  
"I don't know, I was bored."  
"Well, forget what you read. None of it is true. It's all made up."  
"You're all made up!" Err said, storming out of the room. Ignignokt sighed, looking out the window at the big blue and green orb they were headed towards.  
MEANWHILE...  
Shakes heart was pounding. All he could think about now was how Ignignokt would be there any minute. Frylock putzed around in the kitchen, trying to come up with some sort of drinks to make sure the mooninites would stay, but there wasn't a drop of alchohol left.  
"Damnit, there's nothing to work with!" He mumbled to himself. Before he could think about stopping at the liquor store, something came crashing through the window. Or someone. The mooninites were here.  
"Sup bitches." Ignignokt said.  
"GIMME THE ALCHOHOL, NOW!" Err yellled. Shake glanced over at Ignignokt but quickly looked away. He stayed in his recliner, saying nothing.  
"Hold on, guys, I just need to make a quick stop at the liquor store. Anything specific you guys want?" Frylock said, coming out from the kitchen.  
"What the hell, man! You told us over the phone you already had it!" Err yelled.  
"Err, chill, he's going to get it. Just get us whatever has the highest alchohol percentage. We need to get fucked up as soon as possible." Ignignokt said.  
"Ok, sounds like a plan, you guys wait here and I'll be right back!" Frylock floated over to Shake before heading out.  
"Now's your chance." He whispered to Shake. Shake rolled his eyes at him and Frylock went out the door. It was awkwardly silent for a while. Ignignokt cleared his throat.  
"Hey, cup." Ignignokt said, "are you going to get fucked up with us or are you gonna wuss out."  
"I'm no wuss! Of course I'm getting fucked UP!" He got out of the recliner and stood by the two.  
"Good to hear, cup. I knew you were one of the cool ones." Ignignokt said. Err chuckled and Ignignokt kicked his knee.  
"OW! That was uncalled for!" Err yelled.  
"You're uncalled for." Ignignokt replied.  
"Haha, good one, buddy!" Shake said, putting his hand up for a high five. Ignignokt just stood there, staring at Shakes hand.  
"Yes, cup." He said, before a moment of silence.  
"This is taking too long, I should be drunk already!" Err yelled.  
"Calm down, Err, I'm sure the Fry Man will be here shortly." Ignignokt reassured him.  
"Oh, Frylock? No, he's probably not gonna be here for a while. He always takes FOREVER to get back." Shake said.  
"THATS IT, IM RAIDING YOUR KITCHEN!" Err yelled, running to the kitchen and shuffling around in there. He was only in there for a moment when he came back with a piece of paper.  
"Hey, Ignignokt, I think I found something you might like~" Err said.  
"Oh, really? What is it?" Ignignokt said, coming over. Shake gasped and ran over to Err to try and get it from him, but he was too late. Ignignokt had already saw it, and a big smile broke out on his face.  
"Oh that thing? That's some weird thing Meatwad drew, I don't even know what-" Shake cut himself off when he felt someone grab his hand. He looked down and saw Ignignokt next to him, holding his hand.  
"W-what are you doing?!"  
"This is what you wanted, right?" Ignignokt said.  
"What?"  
"Your drawing. You wanted to hold my hand, correct?"  
"That...that's not my drawing." Shake insisted. Ignignokt moved as close to Shake as physically possible and Err backed away slowly, looking like he just witnessed a crime.  
"Well, I wanted this." Ignignokt said. It was silent for a moment. Shake gulped.  
"Me too..." Shake said, looking into Ignignokt's eyes. Ignignokt grabbed Shake, kissing him the only place he could reach. Shake jumped with surprise.  
"Woah... I uh..."  
"Shhhh, cup, it's okay." Ignignokt embraced Shake tenderly, while Err stood there, watching from a distance.  
"Is it okay if we....you know....kiss a little?" Shake asked, nervously.  
"Well, of course it is. I'm just not sure if I could reach." Ignignokt replied.  
"Oh, that won't be a problem." Shake said, picking up Ignignokt and holding him in front of his face. The two stared at each other for a moment, both afraid to make the first move, but Shake went for it, pulling Ignignokt to his face and the two kissed for a couple seconds, before the door busted open.  
"Okay guys I'm back-" Frylock said, "Oh, well I guess my work is done here." Frylock chuckled to himself, while Shake stood there, still holding Ignignokt.  
"Well, here you go, Err. I wasn't sure what to get and I was tight on cash so I just grabbed a bottle of rum and some cola to go with it, if that's ok." Err grabbed the bag from Frylocks fry, running to the kitchen with it. Shake put Ignignokt down and the two exchanged glances with each other and Frylock.  
"So, I see everything went well here." Frylock said. Shake rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, whatever."  
That night, Ignignokt and Err made an agreement. Ignignokt would stay the night at the Aqua Teen's house and Err would pick him up in the morning. Frylock aloud this so long as Shake and Ignignokt weren't too loud while him and Meatwad were sleeping. They stayed up late watching movies together and Ignignokt fell asleep leaned up against Shake on the recliner. Shake just hoped this would become a regular thing, like, forever.


End file.
